Enderlox
by Lightningstar and Max
Summary: Ty likes to explore, but his curiosity gets to the best of him. He starts to rarely get out of his room, and his mind starts giving him nasty thoughts... Does he win this fight? Or does Enderlox? (Not the best at summeries, I know, but I hope it's alot better then what it sounds like!) T because of blood, but no language. Contains- Enderlox, Ty, Adam, Jason, rest of TC...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Time for meh first story, and I decided that an Enderlox one wouldn't be that bad of a start. Anyway, this is not going to be what I post today, this is just a little heads-up so if anyone is seeing this, they'll know to come back later for the real first chapter. Again, I am going to post a full chapter today along with this. Bai for now!

~Lightningstar and Max


	2. The REAL chapter one

**This is the REAL first chapter, and instead of like, comment, subscribe I'll say favorite, reveiw, and follow. Idk...**

* * *

(Ty's POV)

I sat on my bed, eyes wide open, frozen with fear. My stupid (**Am I allowed to say that?**) night fears were acting up again, but I swear I heard footsteps outside. When the doorknob to my room started to turn, and I saw something glowing outside, I lost it. Screaming in terror, I got an iron sword and swung it around outside my room, eyes shut tightly, and felt something grip my arm. "You are one scaredy-cat, you know that?" I opened an eye, still whimpering from shock, and saw it was only Adam, hanging his amulet on his finger, swinging it under my door so I could it see it glowing. "That's not funny! I thought I was going to end up dead!" Adam laughed snatched the sword away, tossing it in my room. "Besides Adam, it's 2:00 in the morning. What are you doing up so early?" He shrugged, and then giggled again. "I am soo putting this all over the internet." I kicked him, sending him skidding away. "You RECORDED that?" My voice was rising with incredible levels of anger. Adam put a finger on his mouth, but I continued. "You KNOW I have massive night terrors, and you think it's a good idea to test them in pitch-black darkness while I'm trying to get over them?" By this time Mitch and Jerome were up, Jason wouldn't be too long from now, either. "Friends don't "prank" on thoings that terrify them. But then again, when was the last time I could call you a friend?" I shrieked the last word and spun around, opening the door to the outside, and slammed it shut.

(Adam's POV)

I sat there, hand over the bruise he gave me, and stared in awe. A tear fell down. I never meant to hurt him, he was aready on thin ice after his parents died, but look where the joke went. I threw the camera onto the tile, smashing it into multiple peices, and stomped on it. No one could ever know about this. I ran to my room, shut the door, and locked it. Plopping face down on the bed, I started to sob. "I'm so sorry, Ty," I whispered. But I knew he couldn't hear me, and even if he did, he probobaly would have ignored me.

* * *

**Tragdey AND a cliff hanger! This is off to a great start! Oh, just a note, it'll only be Adam's POV and Ty's POV, since they're more main charecters then anyone else.**

**Bai! ~Lightningstar and Max**


	3. SOO SORRY GUYS!

**I am soooooo sorry, guys. My laptop hasn't been working, school just started... TOO MUCH STRESS FOR MEH! But! I still will TRY to improve my posting days. For right nao, how about Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday? Besides, it's 3:27 a.m. in FL, USA, so this chapter is probobaly me just talking. So, without futher... adue-adoo-ado... WHATEVER.**

* * *

(Ty's POV)

I sat in the soft grass, scowling at Adam's stupid behaviour. He knew! But... maybe he didn't? I shook my head. He did. Feelings of anger rose up again. "Why did he do it?! He's an over-grown brat, and I just... ARGH!" I grabbed a fist-full of my brown hair and tugged on it, satisfieing pain oozing slowly through my body. So caught up in anger and frustration, I hardly even noticed the light purple gem lying in the grass not too far away from where I was. I stood up, and trudged toward it, ready to run back if nessacery. But it just started glowing brighter, and mesmerizing. I reached out, and snatched it, but just as fast as it appeared it dissapeard. "Just a bit freaked out," I soothed to myself, trying to keep the Scary level reaching the tipping point. But that was weird. Usually I only heard things, but _see_ things? That was unheard of. I saw a black flash in the corner of my eye and shut my eyes tightly (**I'm getting sorta scared, me being in the dark and everything :/**). "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, nothing's real, it's just a dream." I kept repeating it, over and over again, and then I snapped when a hand softly touched my shoulder. "oh mY BUDDER IT'S AFTER ME!" I leaped from the spot and ran- not jogged, _ran_. I opened my eyes, and then sun was coming up. I glanced at it for a moment, thinking _My hero,_ when another body crashed into mine. "My traitor," I muttered. Struggling to escape, eyes tight again, it started to get hard to breath, hands gripping onto my skinny throat. "Ty! Snap out of it!" I ignored the friendly and recongnizable voice, because it could _it_. Voices and soothingness don't change that. The hands grabbed harder. "Ty! Ty, there's nothing there! Open your eyes!" I refused. Finally shoving him off I ran even farther, no idea where I was going, or what time it was. I didn't honestly care; if I could live without knowing those things, why need them? _Why need them? Why... need... them? _The words computed in my mind, suddenly forgetting what I was thinking about two seconds ago. Why need them! I nodded to myself. Why did I need them? Adam put me in this spot here in the first place. I laughed. Revenge would come soon enough, I was sure of it.

(Adam's POV)

"Well? Did you get him?" I paced around the pillar made out of our most prized possesion(**Guess what it is**) and stared at Mitch. "He... he kinda snapped, Adam? Like, he was muttering things to himself, and then when I put my hand on his shoulder, he ran away like he saw HeroBrine!" He snorted, and then continued. "Ian crashed into him, but Ty refused to open his eyes, to see that there was no reason to run. Ian got thrown off, and then he ran faster then I've ever seen." I shook my head. Ty was too unpredictable. Almost too hurt. I clenched my fist, even though I knew that it most likely wasn't his fault. Night fears weren't caused because of creepy stories. "Jerome," I said sharply. A reply of "Yea?" followed. "Go find Ian, and track Ty down with him." Jerome nodded, and dashed off. "What about me?" Mitch stared at him, tapping his foot. He thought for a moment. And then he had it. "We're going to figure out how much He has been hanging around."

* * *

**Horrible cliffy for Adam, 'cause most of you know who 'He' is. If you do, well look! You can tell me what you think 'He' is in the reveiw section. I'm actually just finishing this... uh... writing at 4:09 a.m. NO COFFEE INCLUDED! (Maybe a little Cherry Coca~Cola though..) Oh, you might be wondering why I'm up so late. It's because I actually have Night Fears (I'd call them watching too many horror game videos, but that's just me) and even the smallest sounds that I can't identfy immediatly like "That's the cat" or "My pillow fell of my bed" make me stay up waaaayyy past what my usaul sleeping time. Okay, maybe they're not that bad, but if I do hear a noise, don't expect me sleeping for another half hour at least. **

**Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed, cya later! ~Lightningstar and Max**

**(BTW Sorry that all that talking destoryed some of your brain cells. My apolagies.)**


	4. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT (part one :3)

**No, this isn't going to be part of the story, this is just a quick alert. My laptop might not allow me to: go on the internet, use simple apps such as MS paint, or even let me log into it in the first place. If Mr. Laptop decides to work later today, I'll put that. But for right nao, he's being a jerk and the screen goes black whenever I turn it on.**

**Bai (for now)! ~Lightningstar and Max.**


	5. I am back :D

**Guys, I'm sincerely sorry that I havem't posted in like, a week... yeah... O.o**

**BUT. I have reasons, so don't unfollow and leave hate (even though I'm fine with hate, I don't really support it either) messages.**

**1. Mr Laptop is finally working -good enough for me- so now these chapters will be posted whenever I have free time, aka everyday or so.**

**2. Either I suffering from horrible fall pollen alllergies, or I'm stuck with the virus commonly known as The Common Cold. It's the virus, if you didn't guess already. *Insert troll face meme here* Wait, that doesn't make sense... ehh, whatevs.**

**Both reasons are legitimate, so please except my soon coming YouTube account name and Pewdiepie fan fiction. You're welcome.**

* * *

(Ty's POV)

I had to get away first. From all of them. My heart wretched when I thought about leaving Adam, but something snapped in me and I continued racing through the forest, my white shirt getting caught on some loose branches. I quickened my pace at the thought of one of them chasing me, trying to bring me back, and then I heard a pair of feet racing as fast as I was. I couldn't push and harder; I was going as fast as I ever did at this point. I gripped onto a tree for a second of breath and got ran over-quite literally- by Ian. The world faded into black as a sickening thump ran through my head.

(Magical Time Skip :D)

I blinked in the darkness. I couldn't remember very much of what had happened previously, just some slight flashes of light. I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain thrumming evenly through my skull. Rubbing the bump on the back of my head, I trudged toward the door. Hearing the gears turn, the door swung open, and I saw Adam. "What happened? I can't, I just-" "Ty, uh, I pretty sure you're brain damaged," he said with a ridicolus slapped-on smile that was obviously fake. I glared at him and tapped my foot, signaling him to say whatever happened. "Okay, okay. We were doing a race, but you forgot to tie your shoes and slipped. You fell backward, and you're here." Confusion filled my mind. I didn't ever race, did I? "Guess I need to learn again" I said, satisfied with the answer- not really giving it second thought. I walked back to my room and quietly closed it. Sitting on my bed, I laid down again.

(Adam's POV)

"Jason, I think Ty has mulitple personalites. Did you see that? Yesterday, he looked like a serial killer. Now, he looks like a... a... a him." Jason nodded, understanding immediatly what I really meant. I was pretty sure he was insane, or going insane. "I mean, he took that story completely with a straight face. Maybe he has amnesia (**Not the horror game -_-**) or something like that," he suggested. I pulled on my amulet and thought about it. Yeah, that made alot of sense. Or maybe it just sounded better to me then knowing my best friend needed mental treatment, which he might have needed in the first place. "Well, I'm just glad that he's still alive. Seto was surprised, and that says somethig dude." I threw him a questioning glance. "What do you mean, _says something_?" He shrugged, and turned to Ty's door again. "Well, remember when Seto was making that little crystal thingy and he had to get rid of it? Well," he started, blushing nervously at the floor, not bothering to look up,"I kinda dug it up, and decided to try and prank someone with it..." I was filled in a world with confusion and worries. "So, what excatly happened next?" He didn't look at me, and simply said dryly,"It wasn't there this morning when I went to check on it."

* * *

**Comment Time, c'mon grab you're laptop, we'll go see what other people think. With Lightni- I am too tired for this.**

**Guest: Love it!**

**Thanks dood. Pls make sure to follow. That's nice. Also make to sure to favorite. Also nice.**

**Since I'm too tired and have to go, cya guys tomarrow... HOPEFULLY.**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. I'll be on here or else I died of murder.**

**Bai! ~Lightningstar and Max**


	6. Stor time! :D

**Before you burn down my house, kill all my loved ones, and torture me till the end, I have one reason why I haven't posted in... uh... I forgot. **

**Guess what? I'm lazy! And surprisingly I have a life, too. As hard as it seems to be able understand, just go with it. MineCraft loves me too much for me to abandon her.**

**Also, I was reading reviews, and saw a great idea! So comment time right nao! :D (You can tell I'm tired)**

**DDragonnSorceressRS: you would never guess how much I was anticipating a good enderlox story. Thanks. Ill see you later, keep up the great work.**

**KEEP CALM**

**and**

**WRITE **

**FANFICTION**

**Me: Aww, thanks! I also enjoyed the Keep Calm thing on the end. Make it into a T-shirt!**

**Next comment!~**

**Mh20655: Can't wait for next chapter :D**

**Although...I wonder what would happen if sky meets pewdie...**

**Oh ma gawd.**

**Me: That has to be the best idea ever. I mean, Sky and Pewdie could team up to defeat the Squid Barrel, and then Ty and Marzia meet so then it's li- I mean great idea.**

**Okay, now here's the chapter! :D**

* * *

(Adam's POV)

My throat was dry. Ty didn't touch it... right? If Seto had to get rid of it... that meant it was too unstable... "You're... You're kidding, right?" I looked at him pleadingly through my glasses. "Why would I kid about something as massive as this? Do you even know how unstable that was? It almost blew up after I dropped it on the grass!" I flinched back. No, he definitely wasn't kidding. But what did that mean for Ty?

"Seto! I'm pretty sure we have a huge problem!" I banged on the door again. "You better answer," I muttered. The door suddenly swung open, but I didn't see the sane Seto behind it. He had ruffled hair and his pupils were different sizes; not by much, but enough for him to like a patient in a mental asylum. "Seto, what the heck happened?" He blinked. "Huh? Oh. I can't find that crystal I made a week ago. It was right there, on my table, and next day, gone. It can kill someone's mind," he hissed. I stepped back, hands held up in surrender. "We know where your crystal is, but that's why we're here in the first place." Jason gulped and looked to the floor. "I kinda... stole it... and then Ty found it... and we don't know what happened next." Seto stared at him, blinking every once in a while. After a few minutes of this, I glared at Jason."Congratulations. You broke the one thing that can't be broken." Seto started to flush with pink, and slowly darkened until he was red. "You WHAT?! It's going to corrupt his mind, then he'll kill us all! You're all idiots! You hear that? IDIOTS!" Slamming the door, I heard a long and angered sigh behind it. "Well, that was our last chance. Thanks for killing me." I patted Jason's back and walked down the stairs, still shaken up about Seto's outburst.

(Ty's POV)

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" I glanced at the electronic clock. "2:30 pm. New record," I said, stretching. I winced at the new pain shooting through my upper back, but ignored it as best as I could. I opened my door quietly and saw Adam walking past, but he turned when he heard me. "Hey Ty! How you doing?" I put a thumb up in the air. "Great. You okay?" He darted his eyes around the room and didn't focus on me. "Yeah. We were just worried, you sleeping until after noon." I tipped my head to the side, nodding slightly. That made sense. But Adam not looking at me didn't. "Well, I have to go and... do stuff," he said slowly, and then walked off. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Well, at least he's okay." I looked down and saw I was still in my PJs, so I awkwardly walked back in my room and got changed into my usual white V-neck and gray jeans, matched up with my headset. Walking into my bathroom, I noticed that something was... off. Not anything I could see, but I looked a bit different. "Must be tired," I explained to my head.

(After teeth brushing)

I walked out again, but then there was that weird feeling again... I shrugged. "You're going insane," I joked. But in a small part inside of me, I agreed silently.

* * *

**Look at that! Iz productive. Anyway, thanks for reading if you still are, and if you haven't already...**

**·Review**

**·Follow**

**·Favorite**

**Bai! ~Lightningstar and Max**


	7. Adams Pain and Tys surprise

**Hallo fellow Minecrafters, I know what you're thinking. "Omg he fricken updated two days in a row he must have a mental illness or something". Well, guess what? **

**#Yolo.**

**No hate pls I don't support Yolo McSwagins**

**Anyway... comment time! :D**

**Spark The Pony: MOOOOOOAAAAAR! PLZ MOAR! OR ELSE I WILL THROW POTATOES AT YOU!**

**Me: Pls no potatoes. Here's da chapter~**

* * *

(Adam's POV)

(Time skip to two days later)

I sat in the dark room with Ty's silhouette laying down on the bed. "You're not sick, Ty. Come on, wake up!" He didn't budge. I sighed. Two whole days of this living nightmare, and it all began with Jason. Wait, no; Seto. I clenched my fist and bit my lip until the skin broke open. "He calls us idiots, and Ty's the one who's paying for it!" I rammed my hand as hard as I could into the chair I was sitting in. It wasn't fair! It was just like Dawn...

I pushed the awful memory away and started poking Ty. "Hey. Hey Ty. Hey. I'm an Adam. Hey. How are you doing?" Nothing. He was still knocked out, the same pale skin. I stopped poking him. "Are you dead? Then you'd really be Deadlox," I joked, but I was pretty sure he would be ticked off at the remark. Then I noticed something. There was certainly a chest rise and fall, but it was so light...

"Ty? What... what happened to you?" No answer."What happened?!" I screamed it, and if he could hear me, he would've said something like, 'Shut UP.' or maybe 'You act like a mom.'. A tear fell down from my burning eyes and I rubbed it away. "Oh Ty... You're all I had..." And if could hear me, he would've said, 'Forever and ever... Adam.'

(Ty's POV)

"Where... where am I?" Nothing. Emptiness and black carried throughout the air. It was almost scary and heart wrenching to be alone, but I stood strong. "Who are you, and where am I?" Still nothing except the endless back polluting the sunlight. I whimpered. "Please... tell me where I am..." There was a growl from behind me, and at first I was relieved. Something existed in the Void! And then I computed the growl. "Yeah, well uh, nice name. But I have to go now, so uh, bye!" I started pushing the ground and gaining a bit more speed then I think I got before, but it was probably nothing. I thought I lost whatever it was-rabid wolf, stray cat- so I felt pretty safe and rested against a tree. Bad idea. It latched onto my jeans and pulled them so hard I crashed down, and then I saw what it was. "Please don't hurt me," I whispered. The squid shook its head, a psychotic smile slapped on its face.

* * *

**OooOOoOOOoOOOOOOoo! There's a squid involved! You know that trouble is brewing now...**

**Oh, I know what I'm doing for the ending, so I'll except a couple OC's. But be warned: if you like Adam, Ty, or both, don't read the last chapter when it comes out.**

**Bai! ~Lightningstar and Max**


	8. Nightmares

**Hey Minecrafters! First, thank you school board for letting me out early. Dats nice.**

**And because I'm in a good mood, let's start off with comments again! :D**

**KKKstories: TAKE MAH OC**

**AND PM ME BECAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO TYPE IT HERE**

**ITS A GIRL**

**Me: Well, I guess we welcome the oNLY TWO OC'S SO FAR. We now have- Tia, and Jackie. If ANYONE wants their OC in here, l suggest put it in the comments or PM me about it.**

**Next comment!~**

**Spark the Pony: YAYAYAYAY!...wait, what do you mean don't look at the last chapter if you like Ty or Adam...SKYLOX?**

**Me: Pfft. No. But I can't spoil the heart twisting and ripping apart right now, so DON'T TELL ANYONE. Or Lightningstar will find you**

**Lightningstar: *snores softly***

**Me: Err... never mind...**

**Oh, and shout out to meh friend. *waves* Shout out to you, Nia!**

**Mkay, nao we can do the chapter.**

* * *

(Ty's POV)

The squid grabbed my arm and viciously twisted it to the side. Pain erupted everywhere, and I screamed bloody murder. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The blue blob let go and twisted it's head to the side. I snatched my arm and started sobbing. "That hurt, you female wolf!" The smile faded from it, then quickly returned. "This hurts? Wait until you kill your loved ones! Then we'll see!" I stared at it in confusion, the pain starting to dissipate. "Wh... What do you mean?" It grabbed my leg and pulled me over the edge of the void, the only thing keeping me from falling being it's slimy tentacle. "Us squids are a lot smarter then you humans. So, watch out." He grinned stupidly again and let go. I tried to clutch onto it, for once not minding squids, but I fell too quickly...

I woke up in my bed, sweating. Adam was on a chair not too far away. "Ty! You... You're alive!" I wanted to say,_ Of course you idiot. I'm pretty sure you need medical therapy_, but I bit back the retort and answered responsibly. Or, more honestly. "I sure friggin hope so. That was the worst nightmare ever!" He looked concerned, but I flashed a look of "Don't ask" his way. He didn't. Instead, he started to leave, but before he closed the door, he said something that I was pretty sure never would have escaped his lips before. "If... if you ever feel, alone... I'm here... never forget that." The door was closed and so was his goofy smile. "What happened, Adam? Why... why would I ever feel alone?..." But I was pretty sure I knew why. Adam thought I was dead, worst nightmare with me, something wasn't right... but what?

(Adam's POV)

Ty was probably as confused as I was, not understanding very much of the situation at all. But one thing was for certain: nightmares were new for him. And that wasn't a good change, for anyone, in that matter.

* * *

**That has to be the shortest paragraph ever... #watchagonnadoboutit**

**Oh, alright... I'll stop with the hashtags.**

**Yeah, buta, hmmmm...**

**Forgot what I was gonna say...**

**OH YEAH! My mind isn't working properly so there goes my effort for Adam...**

**Wooosh...**

**Could you hear it?**

**Bai MineCrafters! ~Lightningstar and Max**


	9. The voice

**Lightningstar: Hey Minecrafters, me here and two da-**

**Me: Get OFF. My book.**

**Lightningstar: I don't wanna leave.**

**Me: You little-**

* * *

(Ty's POV)

Two weeks.

It seemed so long now, but at the same time comforting.

Two weeks since someone came in my room.

Two weeks since I started hearing those voices, all soothing but trying to sink me into murder. I didn't trust them. Not one bit.

_Oh Ty~ You have such beautiful eyes. Too bad your friends don't want to see them._

I clenched my fist. "Lies. I can come out whenever I please."

_Would they welcome you? You know they don't like you. Why do you give them chances over and over again? _

"Because without them, I'm lost. I'm a nobody. Adam and Mitch and Jason... they make me someone. You," I spat, "Make me look insane." I stood up and started pacing around the room, trying to get the anger pulsing in waves out.

_You know that's not true. Go out there and prove me wrong, smart one._

"I will!" I screamed out the words, hatred polluting my mind. I'm not insane, I thought venomously. I slammed the door open and saw all the lights were out. "Are you happy? I'm out!"

_Oh Ty... if only you knew... such a shame, yes? Oh that's right; you can't answer that question. _

"Shut UP!" I screamed. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU TELL LIES!" The voice silenced, and it was kind of weird. But I shook off the feeling and looked around. Notch, that would've been horrible for someone to hear. Luckily, the door started to open, and out came Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Seto, Jason... that was it. Where was Adam? A cold feeling swept over me. I'm not insane, I soothed. Not insane. He's still out. Thumping heard from the steps and the Budder God stood at the feet of them. "Holy craaapppppp..." I stood there, shaking beyond imagine, just hoping they didn't see me. I wasn't there, wasn't there, nope...

Then Adam turned his head.

(Adams POV)

"Ty! You're out! Your-" I stopped when we made eye contact. "Your eyes are purple." That wasn't the Ty I know, and maybe love. My Deadlox had maroon eyes, not a dreadful purple that seemed to show all the depression and hatred there was. I heard Jerome shift uncomfortably beside me. Ty looked to the side and dashed into his room, shutting the door fairly quickly. New record. "Hey uh, hate to break to ya, but was I the only one who heard him screaming from outside?" The others shook their head, and I remembered those screams. They sounded so full of... I couldn't describe it. There wasn't enough hate in a word to say how I much I heard. And then I heard the pain. The pain when he howled for it to be quiet... and I didn't even help him.

What a rotten friend. I might as well be a squid, since that's all I can be to him. A dirty, blue freak of nature that steals friends and budder. That sounds a bit right. I waved the rest of the team off and approached the faded green door that I used to visit daily; now weekly on a good month. I held back my fear of him lashing out and knocked on the door. A cracked voice answered: "Go away. I don't even care who you are." I brought my hand back and fell a single tear come down. "Ty... I didn't mean to look... I just... we all missed you... please promise you'll be here tomorrow."

A long pause filled the air, and then I was answered.

"Okay."

* * *

**Me: I'm too tired to do comments and all that shtoof.**

**Lightningstar: Wait, can I do out-tro?**

**Me: Fine...**

**Lightningstar: See you people later! ~Lightningstar and Max**

**Me: WAIT! IMPORTANT NOTICE FOLLOWING-**

**I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING RECENTLY. DO NOT WORRY. I AM NOT DEAD.**

**Heh, dead, Deadlox, lol...**

**BUT I AM ALSO TIRED. SO THAT IS WHY NO UPDATES +School+grounded+?**

**OKAY YOU CAN GO NOW COOKIE (::)**


	10. Iz grounded Dun blame meh

**Hey guys. I'm updating on my mum's monitor. No judging.**

**And since I'm doing that, I guess you guys can come to the conclusion that I'm grounded. That would be correct.**

**I would like to dedicate this *hopefully* long chapter to all my friends that I won't see again until next Friday on Crookedstar. (You know who you are)**

**This kinda sounds depressing now... soooo roll the words!**

* * *

Ty's POV 4:00 a.m. (You'll see why the time is there soon)

I grabbed my pillow and tossed it near the window. All I needed was a couple extra inches that I didn't have, and I would be free to go. I stepped on the mound of blankets, books, and some other mis. items, and stumbled down again in sleepiness. "C'mon," I muttered. "You can't be _this_ tired." I climbed again, and wavered a bit at the top. I smiled in the darkness. I reached for the window, but it was still slightly out of reach. I jumped up and tried to grab ahold of the windowsill, but failed. I landed on my leg and back and pain filled my head. Black threatened to take over my vision, but I wasn't done trying to get out. I grabbed my chair sitting innocently next to my desk and rolled it next to the pile. It was easily five inches taller then pile, so there was done. Now the challenge was to get on, stay on, and open the window. I brought one leg up and and placed it firmly on the chair. I pulled up and, in a few seconds, was standing on the chair in darkness that I got used to and wasn't very afraid of anymore. The window was just above my eyes, and I tipped my head upward to see through it. The night sky was lit up quite nicely by the random stars that sparkled with silver light. _Almost there_, I thought to myself. I carefully lifted the window and was met with a calm breeze. I pulled myself out and fell to the ground softly. It felt so nice, I wouldn't to be bossed around when the morning came, even if they found me at all. But that wasn't going to happen, I would make sure of that. I pulled myself through the tall grass and smiled. "I am so free! Free to be me, it is me, that is free!" I sang the words and skipped through the grass. Then I stopped.

Why was I so happy to be leaving all my friends and life, just like that? What would they say when they knew I was gone? Would they I was dead? Surely they wouldn't be that naïve, they knew I had... issues. But then again...

I was so obsorbed in trying to figure out what I would do, that I didn't even notice someone watching me closely on the sidelines.

Mitch's POV In thy previousth sentancth

I tipped my head to the side. Ty was never up this early, in fact, he liked to sleep in as long as possible. So why was he up this early?

* * *

**Okay, this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, it was actually ALOT shorter then I wanted it to be, but I have to go for the time being.**

**And I should I start posting the comments again? You decide, on !**

**See you peoples later! ~Lightningstar and Max**

****OC WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU WANT YOUR OC IN, PUT IT DOWN IN THE COMMEN- I MEAN REVEIW SECTION*****


	11. 1,228 WORDS

**Hey meh MineCrafters, if you saw my latest chapter for my Warriors FF, then you understand some stuff. If not, READ IT CAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO PUT THAT STUFF HERE.**

**Okay story, I choose you, stor-ie-ooo!**

**And I did just notice I forgot the fish. Oops. And First Person View has now changed to Third Person View on all stories.**

* * *

(Ty's POV) (I'm redoing last chapter 'cause it was a lot worse than I thought it was.) (4:00 a.m.)

Ty lifted a sagging eye lid and viewed the dark room. Darkness did not bother him as it once did, all those days ago. But what were days anyway- the sun came up, the sun came down, the moon came up, the moon came down, repeat. Not even the events in days fazed Ty's weary expression, the happiness and jokes deleted from his mind.

He grabbed the light green wall with his hand and pulled himself up, trying not to awake the others. The black blanket slid off his body and landed on the floor, crumpling under its' own weight. Ty grabbed his headset from a dresser, and noticed the time. It was 4:15 now, and all he had done was daydream.

**_The plan won't work if you stay here and die on the_ _inside_**, the voice warned him. _Shut up,_ Ty thought sheepishly, and stood up. "I can do this," he said optimisticly, then hurt filled his eyes, a dark purple with green flashing like a spark. "I'll leave everything I ever did," he choked out, and pain came out in waves. "I can't leave them! I'll be leaving my life behind, and... and..." He sniffed. The voice knew what he meant, heck, that voice lurked at every corner in Ty's mind.

_**Forget about**** them!** _The voice urged, it's plan failing miserably now. **_They mean nothing! Leave now, or I'll make you._**_How?,_ he thought sarcastically. _Make me fly away like a little butterfly? _Ty stepped towards the door and grasped the handle. He turned it, but never got to step outside of his room.

Pain shot him like a bullet, and he collapsed on the floor. The edges of Ty's vision started to get fuzzy. "Adam," he tried to croak out, but nothing was heard except faint screams of hurt. No one would be able to save him, not in this state. He'd die of heart stress, or maybe the terror of being dead it's self. _**See? Listen and you are rewarded. Disobey, and I'll do this.**_

Ty felt great for a couple of seconds as the hurt flowed out. In fact, he felt as if were living the best time of his life.

Then all of the pain broke loose on his upper back and he felt something try to crawl out. Maybe whatever demon was torturing him, but that seemed too lucky to be true. The pain stopped, then scratched at his lower back. "I didn't do anything! I promise! No, please, I beg of you!"

Ty was left gasping for air, but then he felt his sanity slip and stood up. "I do feel great," he said finally, grabbing a sword and smiling manically. "So, who shall we kill first? The bacca, or the gold-lover?" _**The fluffy one first, maybe we'll kill the other one later.** _Ty, obviously satisfied with this response, left the room, and opened his new pitch-black wings through the darkness. This would be fun.

* * *

**JEROME IS GONNA DIE SO QUICK ALERT-**

**GORE WARNING SERIOUS FRICKEN GORE WARNING okay continue reading :3 **

* * *

(Jerome's POV)

The door opened, and Jerome groaned. "Mitch, I refuse to listen to your hunting trip! Go away!" "Oh, you won't need to listen to anything anymore." That voice sounded vaguely familiar, maybe if Jerome wasn't so tired he'd be able to place his finger on it. He pulled a bed sheet over his head. "Whoever you are, leave it till tomarrow, okay?" With the sheet over his head he was able to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Jerome pulled it off and recognized the body as Ty's, who was standing in the corner. "Such a shame it ends like this, huh?" he asked, raising a blue sword up. Jerome felt his eyes widen, but wouldn't admit to himself the dark truth. "Hey Ty, how you doin'?" Ty looked confused; then spoke in a scornful tone. "Who's 'Ty'? Sounds like an idiot, that's what. Besides, my name's Enderlox." So that's what it was. Role Play in real life. With real death, all for the vine...

Ty- no, Enderlox- said that. "It's all for the vine!" he would scream, then would punch someone. This wasn't Ty though; Jerome kept pulsing the thought through his head. This was a killing demon in the real world. "Well, I have things to do," Enderlox barked, "so let's get this over with. I'll do this real quick and nice too."

_Sounds like he's giving me a gift. Ty wouldn't really torture the others to death would he? No, he wouldn't. Not to-_

Jerome snapped to the real world as the sword pierced through his chest. Blood spattered softly to the floor as Jerome gasped for breath. "Why?" he asked hoarsely. He lifted his furry hand and tried desperately to stop the scarlet. A black fuzz swarmed along his vision, and he heard the sword clang on the wooden floor. "I'm so sorry," a more familiar Ty said. "Please forgive me." Jerome let his hand slip down to the floor and said softly, "I forgive you."

* * *

(Max's POV) (OC's used- Life, Max, Tia, Jackie) (Yeah, I really did mean the OC's were in this chapter) (You weren't listening?) (Okay) (Sorry)

Max tapped the floor softly with his foot and scowled. "Life, I have better things to do, let alone solve a murder case!" The burnet girl looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "Okay. But I have your cat, so don't mess with me," she added, grinning. Tia just softly clapped. "You guys are so fun to watch to watch. I can see it now.." "See what now?" Jackie asked, looking confused. Tia whispered something in her ear and both started laughing. "Max and Life, sittin' in a tree," started Tia, laughing. "Life, why are we again?" Max asked, hoping block out the embarrassing song."Well, someone was killed, and here's the chance to meet our favorite YouTubers." The groups eyes lit up. "You mean Ty?" "Maybe Jason is there!" "I bet Jerome is even fluffier in person." While the rest of the four were chatting on about Team Crafted, Max rang the doorbell decorated with a small box of budder. The large door swung open, and Adam was behind it, eyes clouded with grief. "Hello," he said glumly, and observed the group. "I guess you guys are the investigator team. C'mon in."

_Just like that, we're in? Well, that's not bad. At least we'll be here for a couple of days and nothing will go wrong._

How very mistaken Max was.

* * *

OVER A HOUSAND WORDS

OH GOD I CAN FEEL IT


End file.
